As is generally well known, fisherman employ a conventional fishing rod having a fishing line with fishing implements attached to one end thereof. The angler casts the fishing line into the water and holds the rod until the fish bites. One problem that is continuously experienced with holding the rod is in that the angler waists time until the fish bites and is unable to attend to other activities. And it may take a long period of time, sometimes hours, to catch a large fish, such as catfish.
Prior to the present invention efforts have been made to alleviate the problem of holding the fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,099 issued to Morehead is a representative teaching of the devices for supporting an unattended fishing rod while fishing. Typically, these devices include a holder which is insertable into the ground and which supports the fishing rod handle. While enabling unattended fishing, these devices do not alleviate other problems which are related to size and cost of the fishing rod. There are many who carry fishing rods, tackle boxes and other fishing equipment for long distances in order to arrive at a preselected fishing location and are burdened with the size and weight of the fishing rods. Others often go camping and would prefer fishing activities without being burdened by the size of the fishing rods. Yet others, who train in survivalist methods, benefit from having compact fishing devices to provide for food source near rivers or lakes.
It is further generally known that owning multiple fishing rods is cost prohibitive to many particularly since rods and reels break during use.